Jacob's Imprint
by Annie97
Summary: This is a story about Bella's sister and Jacob imprints on her. Set in Breaking Dawn. This is my first fanfic so not very good. :o
1. Chapter 1

**All rights go to the awesome Stephanie Meyer I'm just an innocent fan having some fun! :D**

**Hi this is my first fanfic and it is not terribly good but I'm just going to finish it and then start writing another one about Jacob and Renesmee.**

**Please R&R.**

**This story is Not about Jacob and Renesmee it is about Bella's sister Sophie and Jacob.**

"Can Miss Sophie Swan please come to the boarding gate, Thank You?"

I am rushing through an extremely crowded airport trying to get on a plane to go to an extremely boring town to see my eighteen year old sister who is getting married in a week and my father who doesn't even know I exist. Great! These two weeks will be awesome.

Finally I get on the plane and have to amuse myself for 2 hours with a book that I'm nearly finished and a slinky! Wahoo!

I finished my book in 20 minutes and I played with the slinky for 2 minutes, then I got bored. So I read my book again and then we landed in Forks, my torture has begun!

My sister Bella was waiting for me outside with her fiancé Edward. Wow, he really is beautiful!

I ran up to the car and gave Bella a big hug. As I got in the beautiful, shiny car my stomach flipped over as I realized that in five minutes I will be telling my Dad that he has a second daughter!

It wasn't far from the airport to Dad's house so I had even less time to figure out what I was going to say to him. As we pulled up outside the house I could see him through the window, he was quite rotund and looked rather dirty but I don't care what he looks like as long as he knows that I exist!

We rang the doorbell, the door opened and there he stood, my Dad, within touching distance!

"Oh, hi you two, who's this you've got with you?" he said.

"Dad this is Sophie she would like to tell you something, wouldn't you Sophie." Bella said, nudging me.

"Oh, yeah" I mumbled looking at the floor.

"Well come in my dear, come in." He said signalling to the living room.

"Thanks" I said as I scuttled past him.

I sat on the long, tatty sofa and listened to Bella and Edward outside.

"I'm going to stay here with Sophie but you go back to the house, okay, I'll see you later, bye."I heard her say and then I heard them kissing. Yuck! They are sooooo in love; I'll never be like that.

Bella came in followed by Dad, they both sat down and it was my time to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okayyy...Chapter 2..**

"So Sophie what did you want to tell me?" Dad said looking rather concerned.

I didn't know how to say it so I just blurted out with it.

"I'm your daughter!" I shouted at him, trailing off at the end.

He looked stunned.

"W-w-what!" he managed to stutter out. "B-b-but how?"

So I dived into the long story of how my Mum found out she was having me after she had left him and didn't want to come back.

The next week was full of me hanging around with Dad and flicking through bridal magazines with Edward's sister, Alice, she's great and really pretty.

Then it was Bella's big day and I found out that Edward's best man and Bella's friend hadn't shown up. Stupid Jacob!

Alice and I were Bella's bridesmaids. We did her make-up and hair, then when she'd put her dress on my Mom and Esme, Edward's Mom came up to see what was keeping us, we were five minutes behind schedule!

We walked down stairs, I sat down and then the ceremony started I fell asleep and only woke up when everyone was clapping and Edward and Bella were walking away!

At the after party I just sat at the side of the Cullen's transformed living room and watched people having fun.

Then Bella came striding up to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Sophie, come with me, there's someone that I want you to meet!" She announced cheerfully.

I got up and followed her to where a very tall, gorgeous boy stood.

"Jacob this is Sophie" Bella said.

Jacob as in her friend, well I'm not mad at him anymore!

He just stared at me lovingly!

"Hi Jacob" I said trying to sound as sexy as possible.

"Hey!" He said. This is my Prince Charming!

I turned around and noticed that Bella had left and was dancing with Dad.

"Do you want to dance?" Jacob asked me with a big cute smile across his face.

"Oh Yeah" I managed to splutter out.

So we danced and danced he was great and soooo hot! And then after our third dance he told me

"I just need to go and ask your sister something okay, I'll be back in two minutes."

"Mmmmm okay see you in two minutes." I said and then he kissed me, not a huge kiss or anything just a little kiss on my mouth but still!

As he walked away I just stood there, not being able to breathe.

And in two minutes, as he said, he was back.

"Hey Sophie, can I tell you something, please?" He asked looking a bit nervous.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure." I said as we walked out on to the patio.

I sat down on the bench and he stood facing me, leaning against the wall.

"Right. Okay, where do I start?" He asked himself. "Sophie, have you been to La Push yet?"

"Oh. Yeah Dad and I went down yesterday. Why?" I asked him.

"Well, that's where my story starts..." he said.

And then he told me a story about werewolves and vampires, and then at the end he said,

"That story was true."

**R&R PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiiiii, PLEASE R&R**

I didn't get it.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked him looking confused.

"Sophie, I'm trying to tell you that I am a werewolf and so are the guys I hang out with." He said half laughing.

I just stared at him whilst I figured out what was going on, and then finally I said,

"O.M.G! Oh. My. God! Wow!"

He just smiled and nodded his head.

"Wait a second; in the story the vampires were called the Cullen's. Is that..." I trailed off, surely not, it can't be, but then I looked up at Jacob and he was nodding his head.

"So my sister has just married into a family of vampires?" I was getting worried. "But won't they drink her blood?"

"No, don't worry; the Cullen's don't drink human blood like other vampires. They drink animal blood!" He reassured me.

"So why did you tell _me_ all this?" I asked.

"Well, it's extremely rare - well not for our pack - but wolves can see a girl and then instantly fall in love with them, they need to protect them and think it's their duty to take care of them, they find their soul mate, it's called imprinting." He told me.

"And you've imprinted on...me?" I couldn't believe it I'd found true love!

"Yeah, is that ok?" He asked smiling.

"Oh Yes, I..." but then Alice came out and told us that Edward and Bella were going to the airport now and everyone was waving them off, so we went outside and did the whole goodbye thing and as I hugged Bella I whispered in her ear

"I know."

She smiled, gave me a kiss and then got into the car with her vampire husband. We waved them off and then people started to leave. After an hour it was just the Cullen's, Mom, Phil, Dad, Jacob and I left. Jacob and I sat on the stairs and finished our conversation from before,

"So are vampires and werewolves sort of like enemies?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Sort of. Werewolves protect humans and as vampires kill humans we have to kill them." He explained.

"Oh, so when can I see you as a wolf then?" I asked. "I bet your trés sexy!"

"I'm sure you won't have to wait long." He giggled.

In the next 3 weeks I spent a lot of time with Jacob, we went to his house, I helped him work on a car in his garage and we did LOADS of kissing!

Bella and Edward had been gone for nearly 4 weeks so Jacob and I went to the Cullen's house to help organise a welcome home party for them. We decided that Jacob and I would be in charge of the banner and balloons so we put everything in a box with the help of Carlisle, Edward's Dad, when his phone rang so we went downstairs with the box of things and just as we were heading for the door, Carlisle, with his extra vampire speed, ran up to us, blocking our way to the door, he held his hand up to us as if to say stop, he was talking so fast but he sounded very concerned, I managed to hear the words,

"Just Calm Down" and "Don't Worry, everything is going to be fine"

When he got off the phone he paced back and forth, really fast, about 100 times! And then he finally said,

"Esmé, get Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper, I need to talk to everyone" then he turned to Jacob and I. "That includes you two to."

When everyone had gathered into the living room, Carlisle stood at the front of the room and said,

"Everyone, before I got a phone call from Bella, she thinks she might be pregnant."

Oh. My. God.

"Is that even possible?" I blurted out. "But he's a vampire, that's just crazy! When will Bella be home? I need her to come home, now!" I was almost crying now.

"Sophie, Bella will be home very soon, don't worry she'll be fine." Carlisle reassured me.

"B-b-b-but it's h-h-half v-vampire! Won't it kill her or bite her or something?" I was mega-worried by now.

"Yes Sophie and that's why she's coming home, we'll do some tests and probably destroy it." Carlisle said calmly.

How could they all be so calm!

"Uuuuuuuuuuuugh!" I screamed, I grabbed Jacob by the wrist and pulled him out of the door.

"Sophie, why did you do that, they were just trying to help." Jacob sounded quite annoyed.

"I-I-I-I don't know. I just got so upset." I was so annoyed with myself.

So we went back inside and everyone was still standing in the exact same places as they were when we left.

"I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to get so angry." I apologised.

And then Rosalie, the prettiest vampire's phone rang.

"Hello?...Bella?"...

**Review pleaseeeee**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Bella and Edward came back to Forks and she already had a bit of a bump!

"Hello Sophie." Edward said kindly.

I ignored him. That vampire got my human sister pregnant! Uuuugh!

"I'm sorry Sophie." He apologised.

'Silence'

"I know this must be very hard for you."

He doesn't know anything, stupid vampire. I hate him!

"Sophie, your right to hate me but everything will be okay, I know it will."

Did I say something? How does he know what I'm thinking?

All he said was,

"It's a vampire thing." And walked away.

I turned to Jacob looking confused,

"What did he mean by that!" I asked him.

"Edward can read minds." He said. "And Alice can see the future and Jasper can read and change people's emotions."

"Wow. Cool"

We walked over to Bella who was lying on a bed with Carlisle taking blood and doing other doctor things. Bella was arguing with Edward and Carlisle.

"I'm keeping the baby!" She shouted.

"Shhh Bella, it's alright." Rosalie said comfortingly.

"I thought she didn't like Bella." I whispered to Jacob.

She turned to me and gave me evils. Well, how rude!

Edward then turned to me and it looked like he was laughing. Well I can make a vampire laugh. Cool!

"I think she's just being nice because she wants ... it." Jacob explained to me.

"What is... It?" I asked.

"You know the ... baby." He said.

"Oooooh, okay"

After 3 weeks Bella looked like she was going to blow up but if you hid her stomach she'd look like she was starving, she was so scrawny and in so much pain. Every time she moved her face screwed up and she would let out a quiet shriek of pain.

Jacob says that his 'pack' isn't happy and is planning to kill it and Bella if they have to.

We've told Dad that Bella caught a tropical disease on her honeymoon and is in quarantine. So I am in 'quarantine' as well, so one Tuesday afternoon, as usual I was sitting with Bella holding her hand and making snide remarks about Rosalie, when the doorbell rang so Edward got up to answer it. A few minutes later I heard Jacob's voice so I ran to the door and saw him standing there with Seth, a very kind, young werewolf having a very serious talk with Edward. It turns out that Jacob, Seth and Seth's annoying werewolf sister, Leah have formed a pack of their own, with Jacob as the Alpha, and they're rebelling against Sam the Alpha of their former pack because he wants to kill my sister. I'm surprisingly calm about all this! We all sat down in the living room not saying anything, I was playing with Jacob's hair (he was sleeping on my knee), Alice was getting annoyed as she couldn't see the baby's future, Esmé, Rosalie and Jasper were out hunting, Carlisle and Emmett were talking upstairs, Edward was concentrating on everyone's thoughts and Bella had a big cup of blood in her hand (she'd just developed a 'craving' for it). I was just about to fall asleep when Bella let out a huge cry of pain that woke Jacob and I up,

"What's happening?" Jacob asked dazed.

"I d'know, I just wanna go to sleep!" I should have cared but I really didn't.

By the time we'd finished everyone had dashed upstairs, apart from Alice.

"Do either of you want a pillow?" she asked.

"No thanks Alice we're g..." I started but then I fell asleep.

I woke up two hours later and Bella was now on the sofa again, apparently she had broken a rib! Again!

The next day I woke up to Bella looking a lot brighter but with another cup of blood in her hands when she said,

"Rosalie, can you help me up? I need the bathroom."

"Sure let me carry you." She suggested.

"No, I want to walk!" Bella argued back.

So Rosalie helped her up and then Bella dropped her cup of blood and it spilled all over the white sofa. So she bent down to pick it up when she suddenly fell to the floor with blood spurting out of her mouth!

Rosalie picked her up and ran with Edward upstairs. I could hear Edward and Rosalie arguing as I got up and walked up the stairs. When we got in the 'operating room' Edward was cutting Bella's stomach to try and save the baby. There was so much blood and I just had to leave, it was so gross! And then, after about 10 minutes Rosalie came out of the operating room with the most beautiful baby in the world in her arms...

**Heyyyyyyyyy, PLEASE R&R :-) and suggest some of you storiesss :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hii, thanks for the reviews! But KEEP THEM COMING! Thanks xx**

"This is Renesmee." She said smiling.

"Aah hello Renesmee." I said in an adoring, cooing voice and then I looked at Rosalie, "Can I hold her?" I asked reaching my arms out.

"You better not, I need to feed her." She said sounding like she was her mother.

"You're not her Mother; in fact I'm more of a relation to her than you!" I practically screamed at her.

I heard her let out a growl and then Jacob, who was standing next to me, let out a growl as well. I could tell that there was about to be a fight when from the other room Edward shouted,

"Jacob! I need you, now!"

Jacob ran in to the room and then popped his head out of the door and said,

"Rosalie, Edward said to let Sophie hold Renesmee." And then he went back in the room.

So Rosalie had to back down. She pushed Renesmee in to my arms and said,

"I'm going to get her a bottle, come on." And then she rushed off.

Renesmee was so warm, but not as warm as Jacob and she was sleeping so that was a good sign, not too much of a vampire! And then she bit me!

"Ow, Renesmee that was not nice!" I said with a stern face but then she looked at me with little puppy dog eyes, put her hand to my cheek and then my head was full of her thoughts! She's getting more vampire-y by the second! But I had to forgive her she is so cute! I brought her down stairs where Rosalie was waiting with a bottle in her hand with blood in it!

So I sat down with Renesmee still in my arms and fed her the blood.

Jacob came downstairs with a sad face on.

"Jake, what is it?" I said concerned.

"Soph, Bella is...she's...Sophie, Bella's-." He started but then Edward cut him off.

"She's alive!"

**OKAY and ...Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Bella was alive but the sad thing is that she's now becoming a vampire; well it was her dream to become one.

When everyone came home from hunting, Esmé suggested that we build a cottage for Edward, Bella and Renesmee in the forest so we all set to work. Alice and I were in charge of decorating the inside so I started to choose the colour schemes for Renesmee's-or Nessie, as Jake and I call her-room I picked out pink and purple.

It had been three days since Nessie was born and Bella was injected with vampire venom and it was Bella's birthday! Carlisle doesn't think that it'll be too long before Bella wakes up totally as a Vamp' and Nessie certainly does not look three days old, she looks about one month old!

Jake and I were down stairs playing with Nessie when suddenly Bella started to wake up but we had to stay downstairs because she'd be 'thirsty' and would need to go hunting.

"Jake, do you think Nessie will ever stop growing? Do you think she'll be like 80 in like 30 years? What if she has to become a vampire as well? Do you know if Sam's still after her? And what about all the other Vampires do you think they will want to kill her as well?" I blurted out, I was worried.

"Well Soph as for the first question I don't know if she'll stop growing. I think that if she keeps growing at this rate and dosn't stop then 'yes' she probably will look 80 in 30 years, she might have to become a Vampire but I have come to an aggreement with Sam that if he doesn't attack then they won't turn anyone else in to a vampire as long as they are living in Forks and as for the other vampires I really don't know." He answered.

"Oh right" I mumbled.

Then he started to laugh.

"Jake!" I asked "Jake, are you laughing at me?"

"No!" He chuckled "No, I'm laughing at your sister!"

"Why?"

"Because, she has to be the funniest vampire of all time!" He told me.

"Why? What can you hear?" I asked, confused.

"She's not thirsty, but she want's to see Ness." He said.

"And that's funny because...?"

"Because, the bloodsuckers think that she's going to attack them!"

My boyfriend has the _strangest _sense of humour!

"OH!" He exclaimed. "Look out of the window"

So I looked, just in time to see my beautiful, vampire sister, rip her beautiful, silk dress.

Me and Alice gasped. Jake and Emmett laughed.

**Okayyy, so, I'm getting bored of this story...you know what happens anyway! You've read _'Breaking Dawn'_ :-) Byee, and read my other story, It's called..._'I Love You Jacob Black'! READ AND REVIEW!_**


End file.
